


Codenames

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, LadyNoir - Freeform, parks and rec quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: As the miracuteam finalizes their plan for the final battle, Chat Noir comes up with one very important detail, codenames.Its ridiculous.





	Codenames

Ladybug finished typing into her phone. "Okay, got it."

"We sneak in through the Windows." Rena Rouge started.

"We all head towards the main office, in the middle." Queenie continued.

"We have to go quietly. Sneaky. There are so many cameras in that house." Chat Noir frowned. "Its going to be hard, even if we hack them and put them on a loop."

"As soon as we see him, Rena is going to go all mirage on him. I put my shellter around that sob so he can't escape. Queenie will sting him. Then Chat Noir grabs the miraculous, and Ladybug purifies it. Someone calls the cops and someone else finds Adrien and comforts him. Sounds good?"

"I think it's a plan."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"I feel like we might be missing something." Chat Noir spoke up.

"It's a perfect plan, we have every detail. That was just a summary."

"Not quite. We're being loud. He could be listening. Anyone could. We need to be more discreet."

"No one can hear us on top of the Eiffel tower, Chaton."

"I still think we need codenames."

"Codenames? We already have secret identities."

"Codenames. I'm Eagle One."

Queen Bee crossed her arms. "What am I?"

"You're Been There, Done That."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"Dont worry m'lady, you're Currently Doing That." 

She rolled her eyes. "Do you have names for everyone?"

"Of course. Shelly?"

"I'm scared." Carapace chuckled.

"You're If I Had To Pick a Dude."

"Weirdly flattered." Rena hit Carapace. "I'm taken, but flattered."

"And finally," Chat turned to Rena Rouge.

"I don't think I can handle this-"

"You're Eagle Two."

Rena let out a breath. "Oh thank God."

Ladybug stared at everyone. "Now that we have that figured out, back to the plan.."

"I want to punch Hawkmoth in his stupid face."

"But you won't."

"But I wont." Chat Noir shrugged. "Besides. If I detransform in front of him, he will be so surprised he won't know what to do."

"No." Ladybug froze. "There's no way."

"Dude."

"Ridiculous."

"I'm pretty sure we all just figured out who you are sunshine."

"Surprise?" He winked. "And my name is Eagle One."

"You're a dork." Ladybug smiled. "And we definitely all need to reveal our identities, but let's save it till after the fight."

"Okay deal. I'm Eagle One. Ill tell you who I am later."

"Bro, we already know you."

"Yeah buddy."

"You gave it away."

"Well," Chat crossed his arms. "You guys are no fun."

"Lets stop being mean to Adrien and go fight his dad." Ladybug blinked. "Whoa... are you okay with this?"

"We have to stop him." 

"Got it, Eagle One."

"C'mon, Currently Doing That, I know the best way to sneak in and out of that house."

Ladybug groaned. "We are going to have a talk about that nickname later."

"It's not a nickname, it's a codename."

"Whatever."


End file.
